


Clarke the teenage witch

by conehead



Series: clextober2020 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clextober, Day 2, F/F, Magic, Pineapples, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conehead/pseuds/conehead
Summary: Based on the MJH Sabrina the teenage witchWhen Clarke turns 16 she finds out she's a witch. Turns out magic isn't easy, especially when someone's out to steal your crush.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: clextober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973488
Comments: 30
Kudos: 162





	1. Yer a wizard harry

“Happy Birthday Clarke! Sixteen! What a magical oof-” Astra glares at her sister, rubbing her side “-day.”

“Good morning Clarke and of course happy birthday.” Callie says, setting the tray of breakfast foods on the nightstand before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “How did you sleep?”

Clarke stretches as she sits up in her bed, fully awake from her aunts barging into her room and the smell of bacon permeating the air. “Fine I guess. I had a weird dream, but I don’t really remem-”

“That’s great, but how do you  _ feel? _ ” Astra asks climbing in next to her. 

“Uh, no different than yesterday.” Clarke shrugs, grabbing a muffin off the tray. 

“But you’re finally sixteen!”

“Yeah? I already have my permit and I’m scheduled to take my test this weekend, nothing else is really different.” 

“You’re-” Astra cuts herself off by shoving a piece of toast into her mouth.

Orange juice spills down Callie’s shirt. 

Astra falls off the bed. 

Callie smacks herself in the face. 

Clarke looks back and forth between the two wondering if she’s still dreaming.

A soft weight on her lap draws her attention away from… whatever is happening with her aunts. Running her fingers through soft black fur, Clarke sighs and looks down at her cat. “Any idea what’s going on, Anya?”

“Seems pretty on par to me.”

“Holy shi-oot!’ Clarke jumps out of bed, a hand over her racing heart. “A talking cat. I’m dreaming. Holy, okay. Time to wake up.”

“Let me guess.” Dream talking cat Anya drawls “They didn’t get around to telling you before getting into a hex off did they”

Clarke ignores the figment of her dream state, stepping over her aunt and crawling into bed “It’s fine, if I just go back to sleep, I’ll wake up and everything will be fine” Clenching her eyes shut, Clarke counts backwards from 30.

Dream Anya hops onto her stomach. “Hate to break it to you kid, but that’s not going to work”

“Not if you keep distracting me” Clarke mutters.

“Hey, tweedledumb and dumber your ward is 10 seconds away from internal combustion.”

Callie yanks her thumbs out of her mouth “you are such a child” she scolds Astra, who’s removing a lamp shade from her head. Astra sticks her tongue out, pointing her finger at her sister. 

“Enough.” Callie says firmly, smoothing her shirt with her hands as she sits next to Clarke, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Clarke”

“Does the cat still talk?”

“Affirmative” Anya answers. Clarke groans, dragging the comforter over her head.

“Anya, could you not?” callie asks

“It’s not my fault you haven’t told her yet!”

“We were getting there!” Astra says, grabbing a book from the desk.

“Oh yeah, it really looked like it.”

“Could you guys keep it down? I’m having a crisis.” Clarkes muffled voice stops the bickering. Callie gently pulls the blanket down. “Clarke, sweetie, can you look at me?”

“No” 

“Please?” Clarke shakes her head.

“You haven’t even opened your presents. Here, start with this one” Astra says placing the book on her lap. Clarke opens one eye then quickly shuts it.

“I know you haven’t been sixteen in a while, but a book doesn’t really do it for me anymore. Unless it’s the latest in the City of Light series, then it’s a different story” Clarke says, missing the pair of eye rolls directed at her.

“Would you just open it?” Astra says in exasperation.

“Fine” Clarke grumbles, sitting up and taking a better look at the book in her lap, the tattered edges and multicolored jewels adorning it. “‘ _ The Discovery of Magic’  _ oh um, thanks?” Clarke moves it to the foot of her bed. It’s not that she’s ungrateful, she’s just never fallen into the whole ‘magic’ craze like most of her friends and classmates.

“You didn’t open it”

“Very astute Astra”

“Zip it, Anya. Open the book Clarke”

Still thinking she’s caught in a bizarre dream state, Clarke picks up the book again and opens it up to a random page. “‘Lint gremlins in your dryer? Zap Carl’s for service’” Clarkes brows furrow as she reads. “‘In need of the freshest eye of newt? Zap Zelda’ ‘Looking for-”

“That’s just the advertisements, why don’t you try this page” Callie flips a few pages over and Clarke stares in bewilderment at what looks like a photo of her father.

“Did you guys make this?”

“Hi Clarke.” The book goes flying as Clarke lets out a shriek jumping out of bed or at least trying to if her legs hadn’t got caught in the blankets. She lands with a muffled ‘oomph’ on the ground.

“You haven’t told her? Callista!”

“Okay honestly I think I need to go check myself in somewhere, first a talking cat and now a talking book. If I’m not dreaming, I must be going crazy.”

“You’re not going crazy, you’re a witch.” Astra says, so matter of fact, so nonchalant, so ‘talking cats and books are a normal everyday occurrence’, that all Clarke can do is stare.

And then laugh.

Hard. 

“You really had me going there” Clarke says wiping the tears from her eyes “Seriously how’d you do it?” she picks the book up from the floor to examine it, flipping through the pages “is there a speaker in here? On Anya’s collar? Who’d you get to do the voice?”

“Oy vey, come get me when she’s sane” Anya says strutting out of the room.

“Clarke,” Callie takes her hands leading them back to the bed, “This isn’t a joke. You’re a witch, just like us. Just like your dad” she holds up the book opened to the page with her dad's picture. And then he starts moving.

“I’ll try again, hi, Clarke” Her dads picture waves at her, only pictures don’t move so maybe they glued a phone in there to make it look like it was part of the book when really- “I know this might be hard to understand. I wish I was able to be there in person to explain.”

“Explain what? Why a book is talking to me?”

“The book isn’t talking to you, it’s acting as the portal between realms.”

Clarke rolls her eyes “Because that clears things up”

“Still sarcastic as ever I see.” Her father grins. “Listen, I know this doesn’t make a lot of sense right now but with the help of your aunts, everything will become much clearer.” 

“Why can’t you be here. Actually be here, not-” she gestures at the book “-like that here”

“My duties require me elsewhere, I  _ am  _ sorry. I’ve dreamed of seeing the witch you’ll become. I know you will make a fine one. I have to go now, but you know where to find me if you need me.” With a final wave goodbye, the image of her father freezes. Clarke stares at the photo for a few more seconds, but when nothing happens she slams the book shut.

“Explain” She demands.

And so they do.

They explain that her father is a warlock. That while he was in the mortal realm he fell in love with her mother and like all vomit inducing romance novels the star crossed lovers were destined to be a part- only its actually because it’s a legitimate law in the witches realm or whatever- but they were together long enough to make her -gross- and because only one on her parents is a witch she wouldn’t develop her powers until she turned sixteen -as if being a normal teenager wasn’t hard enough- and now that she’s developed said powers -even though she hasn’t seen a sign of them yet- if she ever sees her mother again, her mom will turn into a ball of wax because some stupid council can really hold a grudge. Awesome.

“So basically what you’re saying is everything about my life so far has been a lie and the cat talks and my mom is out of the picture forever and speaking of pictures, my dad is a picture and lives in a book.”

“Technically not a cat” Anya says, rubbing against the leg of the desk.

“Could have fooled me”

“I just got a little too power hungry for some peoples tastes and they thought I could do less damage in this form” She jumps onto the desk and flicks the pencil holder with her tail sending it to the ground “If only they knew”

\------

“So how does the whole magic thing work? Do I wiggle my nose? Snap my fingers?” Clarke asks acting out each scenario without success.

“Some families have different methods, but usually we just point and-” Astra points her right index finger at the kitchen table and out of nowhere a horse appears.

Clarkes eyes widen “Whoa, can I try?”

“Go for it!”

“Not until the horse is gone” Callie eyes her sister and then like magic, it disappears. Oh, wait.

Clarke lifts her right arm and points at the table “Now what?”

“Think of what you want it to be and then feel the magic flow through you as you make it happen” Callie says. Clarke focuses all of her energy on one thing in particular, willing her finger forward as if that would make the magic real. 

Nothing happens

“Did I do something wrong?” Clarke asks looking at her finger. Maybe she didn’t think hard enough?

“Perhaps it hasn’t fully kicked in yet. We can try again after school.”

“I still have to go to school?”

“Yes, Clarke”

“Can’t magic teach me everything I need to know?”

“Magic cannot teach you the mortal ways, it’s important you get a proper education” Callie says, handing Clarke her backpack

“Yeah or you’ll turn into someone *cough* anya *cough* and try to turn the mortals into your minions” Astra adds

“They all joined willingly!” Anya exclaims from the other room.

“Have a good day at school, Clarke.”

\-------

How was she supposed to go through the school day, pretending everything was the same as the day before? Like she didn’t just discover a whole other realm- or realms?- that she belongs to. That actual non fairy tale, non cgi, magic exists! That she possesses that magic! Maybe. She hasn’t seen it to know that it’s true, but the talking cat, book, and randomly appearing horse are pretty good evidence that it is. And now she has to go on like everything is normal? 

She shoves her bag in her locker, grabbing her books for first period, when she grasps at the spot where her water bottle normally is, she finds nothing. She’s almost resigned herself to using the nasty drinking fountain when a thought hits her. She points her right index finger into her locker after checking to make sure the coast is clear and tries to visualize what she wants. 

Nothing.

Clarke sighs. Maybe they were wrong about her.

“Hey Clarke!” Raven calls from down the hall “Why are you staring off into your locker like that? Thinking of a certain someone?”

“What? No!” and even though she wasn’t, she still blushes.

“Sure, sure. Come on we’re gonna be late for math.”

\-----

A few classes and several more failed attempts -in secret of course- at harnessing her magic Clarke sits at lunch with a pout. 

A tray of who knows what is set down next to her as a hand waves in front of her face. “What is with you today?” Raven asks as she takes a seat.

“Do you ever feel like you don't fit in? Or you’re not where you’re supposed to be?" 

“Uh yeah. All the time, but I don't want to fit in. I've researched it, and awkward people tend to be more successful later in life. Look at Costia, super popular. Absolutely tragic. This is her peak, I just know it." Raven finishes gesturing at the head cheerleader who’s surrounded by way more people than the average lunch table can comfortably sit. “Speaking of school dances.”   
  


“Which we were not”

“Are you going to ask Lexa?”

“Oh yeah, brilliant idea, really. I don’t know why I didn’t think of that. Oh wait. Yeah I do and no.”

“Come oon. You guys would look so cute together and you already have a massive crush on her. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“She finds out about the massive crush” Clarke says like that was the dumbest question she’s ever heard.

“From the way she looks at you when you’re not looking she has to feel the same way, oh look, there she is. Hey, Lexa! Come sit with us!” Raven waves her over, much to Clarkes harsh whispered protests.

“Hey guys.” Lexa greets as she sits across from Clarke. “How are-”

“We’re great” Raven answers the unfinished question. “We were just talking about the dance, are you going to go?”

Lexa briefly looks over at Clarke before turning her attention back to Raven. “Uh, no. Dances aren’t really my thing.” Clarke deflates a little at hearing that, well at least she won’t have to see Lexa dance with someone else. “Are you going?”

“Definitely, I’m just trying to convince Clarke to join me”

“I already told you I don’t want to go as a singles group that consists of two people and I am  _ not  _ slow dancing with you.”

Raven crosses her arms “So rude”

Lexa looks down at her lunch, brow furrowed slightly, seeming to have a conversation with herself. “Well, maybe-”

“Lexa!” Costias sickeningly sweet voice interrupts “What are you doing sitting over here? We were talking about the dance and when I looked over you weren’t there” she pouts

“Yeah, I was just-”

“Anyways, we should go together, right?” Costia asks

Lexa’s eyes flick to Clarke’s. “Um, sure?”

“Great! I’m wearing pink so don’t wear anything that clashes.” and with that, Costia bounces back across the cafeteria.

“Didn’t you just say you don’t like school dances?” Clarke asks, luckily not through gritted teeth, although her apple is more sauce now.

Lexa rubs the back of her neck. “I have a hard time saying no” she shrugs

“Right” Clarke mutters.

The rest of lunch is silent. At least on Clarkes part. Raven and Lexa talk and Lexa tries to include her but gives up after her third attempt doesn't get much more than a noncommittal noise.

\------

Clarke is washing her hands when the devil herself walks into the bathroom. Harsh sure, but meh. Costia barely glances her way before taking lipstick out of her bag and facing the mirror to reapply. Clarke quickly shakes off her hands and grabs a paper towel, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible.

So obviously Costia stops her. Well she holds up a hand gesturing for Clarke to wait. Which, really?

“What do you want Costia?”

Costia smacks her lips twice, before apparently deeming herself good. She turns toward Clarke “Stay in your lane”

Clarke crosses her arms “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. We’re in separate lanes, ones headed for greatness and the other well” she looks Clarke up and down “it’s not. Lexa’s in my lane, okay. So don’t try to get in my way”

“I think she can decide what...lane she’s on her own.” Clarke says even though the analogy doesn’t seem that well put together

“She’s mine, and you can’t change that.” Costia says haughtily

“I don’t think she would like being claimed like that, especially by you.”

“Well it’s not like she’s going to find out. If it’s my word against yours, we both know who everyone would believe.” Costia says smugly

“Not Lexa, she’s different. She doesn’t fall for the stupid school hierachy bullshit.”

“Doesn’t really matter now does it? She’s going to the dance with me and there’s nothing you can do about it. Except watch, but I don’t want your puppy dog eyes on me all night so try to contain yourself, okay? And by the end of the night she’ll be my girlfriend and then no more sitting at the loser table at lunch”

_ You can’t do that  _ Is what she thought she was going to say, but she doesn’t actually say anything at all. She’s just so mad at Costia she doesn’t even realize what’s happening until her left arm is raised in front of her and what feels like a course of electricity is running through it and out her pointer finger, straight at Costia. Only Costia isn’t there anymore. No, on the floor where Costia used to be standing, is a...pineapple?

Well shit. 

_ I turned Costia into a pineapple!! _


	2. pineapples, dough girls and dances

"No no no no no" Clarke panics, picking up the pineapple and turning it over in her hands. "Costia?" Nothing. Not that she expected the fruit to talk, but based on how her day was going…

She sets it -her?- carefully on the sink, then starts pacing the length of the bathroom.  _ Think think think  _ she squeezes her eyes shut, as if that would help her concentrate, and takes a few calming breaths.

"Okay. Okay, you can do this. You turned her into a pineapple, you can turn her back." She shakes her hands out then lifts her left toward the fruit while using her right to cover her eyes. She holds her breath and- "I cant do this!" 

Quickly shoving her classmate into her bag, Clarke rushes out of the bathroom and because the world or maybe realms are clearly against her today, she practically slams right into Lexa. 

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Lexa laughs that cute little laugh. Which under normal circumstances would make clarke swoon and laugh along, but having your fruitified nemesis in your backpack would definitely never qualify as a normal circumstance. 

"Oh, I'm just really not feeling very well. I think I'm going to cut out early and try to sleep it off." Clarke says trying not to meet Lexas eyes

"Do you think it was something you ate? You seemed to fade pretty fast during lunch." Lexa points out and if Clarke wasnt currently having an existential crisis she would probably grab lexa and shake her for being so oblivious.

Instead Clake just nods along "yeah, probably." 

"Well, I hope you feel better." Lexa says genuinely "kind of sucks to get sick on your birthday"

"Yeah, it definitely... sucks. So I'm gonna-" she gestures toward the exit.

"Right, sure. Feel better, Clarke." Lexa says softly.

"Thanks." She turns to leave when Lexa says her name again. 

"You uh, didnt happen to see Costia in there did you? She told me to meet her here before fifth. Something about clashing colors."

Somehow she manages to keep her eyes from widening and her voice steady when she answers, "nope, I was the only person in there before I left." Technically not a lie, but she doesn’t want to try her luck with the semantics game again, so with hasty goodbye Clarke practically runs home.

\----

The front door bangs against the wall as Clarke rushes into the house.

“Aunt Callie, aunt Astra!” 

“What’s with all the yelling?” Astra calls from upstairs before appearing with a *pop* in front of Clarke. 

“Clarke, why aren’t you in school?” Callie asks, walking out of the kitchen trailed by a cloud of green smoke.

Any other time she would probably ask, but instead Clarke flops face first down onto the couch “I hate being a witch!” 

“It’s been less than twelve hours, wait a few centuries, it gets better” Astra pats her on the head

Callie lifts clarkes legs to sit on the couch, lowering them back down onto her lap once she’s comfortable. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Clarkes reply is muffled by the pillow, which suddenly disappears. “Try again” 

“I turned costia into a pineapple” She mutters 

“Your powers came in!” “You did what?!” The sisters look at eachother with vastly different expressions

“Tell us what happened.” Callie prompts. 

“I didn’t mean to! She was just, and I was- it all happened so fast! One second she’s being her usual bitc- mean self and the next thing I know she’s a pineapple! And it turns out like all things in life, i’m a lefty” she raises her hand as if to emphasize her point, maybe add a bit of levity to the situation. It doesn’t work. She unzips her backpack, gently lifting the fruit and places it on the coffee table. “What do I do?”

“Try to change her back!” Astra says.

“Let’s start with a little practice first. Starting with inanimate objects and reverting them before diving into reanimation” Callie says, “here turn this pillow into a vase”

Clarke points her finger at it.

*Zap* pineapple

“Focus” Callie says calmly, she holds up another pillow “Try this one”

Clarke lifts her hand again, takes a deep breath, and concentrates as hard as she can, visualizing what she wants to happen.

*Zap*

If pineapples had expressions, this one would be mocking her.

“I’m doomed!” She groans.

“You just have to keep trying” Astra says

“Why can’t one of you just do it?”

“New witch magic” Callie states as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

“While you come into your powers any spell you cast can only be undone by you or the counsel” Astra explains.

“That’s great, let’s go get them!” 

“Unless you want to go to trial and potentially lose your powers for good, I would advise against that” Astra says

“Do I want to ask?”

“Probably not, here, try again.”

~3 hours and over one hundred pineapples later~

The doorbell ringing interrupts Clarke’s self induced pity party.

“If you ignore it they'll go away” Anya says as she rubs herself along a row of pineapples “These make great back scratchers by the way”

“So glad you’re enjoying this.” Clarke glares at her once favorite pet.

The doorbell rings three more times

Clarke sighs, maneuvering herself through a maze of pineapples to get to the door “It’s raven she won’t go away” She opens the door and Raven walks right in with a small stack of papers in her hands.

“I brought the stuff you missed. I wouldn’t have bothered if it wasn’t Friday and I knew you'd want the weekend to- holy pineapples!” Raven looks around the room that used to contain furniture, but is now covered in spiky fruit. “You know I heard they were good for the immune system but I don’t think they meant in this quantity.” 

“They were on sale” Clarke shrugs. Her aunts come back in the room carrying the spell book and mini cauldron that are quickly tossed behind them once they see the visitor. 

“Ookay, can I have one?” Raven reaches for one of the pineapples, only at this point they aren’t sure which one is Costia anymore

Three voices overlap in the hurried “No!” that comes from their mouths 

“Fine don’t share, jeez” Raven scoffs, before taking another look around the room. “Hey what happened to all your stuff?”

“We're thinking of redecorating” Callie supplies

“Oh that's good, it was looking a little-” Clarke puts a hand over Ravens mouth, giving her a look that begs her not to finish that sentence. 

“Thanks for bringing my school stuff!" She ushers Raven to the door "but I don’t want to get you sick! I'll text you, bye!” She slides down the door after it closes. “I don’t even like pineapple” Clarke grumbles.

In the middle of the room, her aunts have cleared a space to set up the small cauldron and are currently tossing a bunch of unrecognizable things into it. Curiosity piqued and overruling her inner turmoil, Clarke picks herself up from the floor and makes her way over to see what’s going on.

“I swear if you let me turn everything we own into pineapples before telling me there was some kind of magic potion to fix this...”

“Not exactly” Callie says, stirring the concoction, “We’re full witches, so this is an entirely new concept for us. It took a bit of reading to find a remedy that might cure your skepticism”

“I’m not skeptical, I can very clearly see what I’ve done and believe it’s magic.”

“But for the last 16 years you had no idea magic existed, your mortal side and your witch side seem to be battling each other. This should help balance the two and let your powers fully develop” Callie explains, ladling whatever they just made into a cup and holding it out for Clarke to take.

Clarke looks down at the purplish liquid that has floating- nope she doesn’t want to know- with a deep breath and silent prayer to any higher being that will hear and help her, she puts the cup to her lips and downs it.

“I don’t feel any different” She says after a minute of just standing there as her aunts stared at her.

“Let’s see if it worked, pick a pineapple and make it change back” Astra says.

With no better option available, Clarke points at the one closest to her and wills all of her energy into turning it back into whatever it was before.

*Zap*

Clarke stares dumbstruck at the chair. It worked.

“It worked!” Clarke shouts, relief and happiness washing over her. “I can’t believe it worked. I did it!”

“Thats wonderful!’ Callie exclaims “Try turning it into a goat, then we’ll know if your powers have settled.”

Clarke points at the chair and a second later there’s a goat in the living room.

“I did it! I’m a witch!”

“Indeed you are, time to change the rest back. Starting with the goat so it doesn’t eat Costia.” 

~48 pineapples later~

The next one she points at slowly transforms into Costia.

Costia sits up, glancing around the room “Uh, what the hell is going on? Why am I here?” 

“Costia!” Clarke says quickly, kneeling beside her “You’re all right!”

“Obviously, what is wrong with you?”

“Um. You fell!” Clarke says, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. “Yeah, in the bathroom. There must have been water on the floor or something, one second you were talking and the next you were unconscious on the ground.”

“That doesn’t explain why I’m here and not at the hospital.” Costia glares at her and Clarke panics. What  _ would  _ explain that? 

“Well...you had a bit of uh, drool and your hair... was pretty messed up” Clarke starts, Costias eyes widen, one hand going to her mouth to check for non existent drool while the other starts combing through her hair, “and I know you wouldn’t want people to see you like that and my aunt used to be a nurse so she came and checked you out and said you just needed some observation until you woke up, but other than that you’re fine.”

“Where’s your closest mirror?” Costia asks and Clarke has to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the vanity. Instead she gestures toward the bathroom and watches as Costia speed walks to it. Of course she can’t help herself and points at the receding figure. Costias shriek let’s her know the spell worked.

After a forty minute fix up in the bathroom and a mutual agreement to never mention this to  _ anyone,  _ Costia leaves out the back door. 

“Well that was fun, I think I’m going to go relax in my room for a bit” Clarke says turning for the stairs.

“Not so fast young lady.” Callie says sternly “Now that everything is sorted out, we are going to talk about using magic around or  _ against  _ mortals”

“Yeah and then you have about 75 more pineapples to change back into our furniture.”

\--- 3 weeks later---

Clarke sat on a stool in the kitchen, elbow on the counter with her head resting in her hand. Her phone continues to buzz non stop with texts from Raven. It’s the day of the dance and even though a part of her doesn’t want to miss out on the high school experience, she doesn’t want to go without a date or go as a “group” of two. It’s not the experience she envisioned. Not the person she thought she would be dancing with and she really doesn’t want to see that person dancing with someone else.

“What’s got you so glum on a Saturday?” Astra asks, popping a piece of candy into her mouth.

“I’m not glum” Clarke grumbles

“Your face says otherwise,” Astra says. Clarke sticks her tongue out at her.

“The school dance is tonight.” 

“Oo dances are fun! They’re still fun right? I haven’t been to one since the 1920’s.”

“They’re supposed to be, but Lexa’s going with Costia.” Clarke pouts.

“Huh, now that I don’t see. You should’ve kept her as a pineapple. She is much more pleasant that way.”

“Tell me about it. Lexa doesn’t even want to go to the dance, she’s just too nice to say no. Although I’m pretty sure she might have been changing her mind and was maybe going to ask me, but then Costia swooped in and stole her. I know she’s not property, I said it for the visual.” Clarke says putting her other arm on the counter and buying her face in her hands. “It sucks”

“You could still go.” Astra points out ripping open a bag of candy corn

“I don’t want to see them having a good time together, wishing it was me. That’s pathetic.”

“So have a good time with someone else, maybe making Lexa a little jealous will help her grow a backbone.” Astra shrugs

“The only major problem with that is I have no one to go with besides Raven and I do not see her that way at all.”

Astra rolls her eyes “young witches I swear” she mutters walking over to the fridge and pulling out a tub, setting it in front of Clarke.

“‘Pillsbury Dough Date’? What is this?” Clarke asks opening the container, not sure why she expected there to be something other than dough in it.

“Your solution for tonight. I swear they make these easier every century, we used to have to make the dough ourselves. Now all you have to do is add the qualities you want and let it rise.”

“You lost me.” Clarke admits still staring at the lump of dough.

“Alright, you’ll want your date to be a good dancer” Astra says sprinkling an orange powder onto the dough “And Fun, easy going, energetic, good looking, what else?” Astra tosses a few more powders on and rummages through what look like spice jars for more ‘qualities’. “Attentive, that's a good one” She adds a dash of attentiveness(?) and then gives the dough a quick knead. “There, now help me give it shape. Do you want a boy or girl?”

“Um girl?” Clarke says, still not quite sure what's happening. She watches her aunt form the dough into a human like shape before covering it with a tablecloth.

“Are you making pizza?” Anya asks, strutting across the counter.

“No, we’re making Clarke a date.” Astra says gleefully

“Damn, can we turn it into a pizza when it times out?”

“You’re lactose intolerant.” Clarke points out, trying to ignore the odd prospect of turning her potential date into a delicious food. She thought they were past turning people into edible things.

“It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make” 

“If you start cleaning out your litter box, we’ll talk pizza” Astra says.

“The day I get opposable thumbs back is the day you’ll regret,” Anya says with a huff, leaving the room, but not before knocking the empty tub off the counter.

Clarke looks back to the cloth covered dough just in time to see it rise and transform. The figure sits up and the cloth falls off revealing a girl that looks slightly older than Clarke, dressed in slacks and a nice blouse. Clarke can only do her best to keep her mouth shut as she stares. Three weeks of having magic and she’s still not used to things like this. She wonders if she ever will be. How does dough turn into a human?

“Now, she’ll only last for about three hours which should be enough time to win over your actual girl, just make sure she’s not around anyone when she deflates okay?” Astra explains and Clarke still dumbfounded can only nod in response. “Oh and you have to give her a name.”

“Oh, um. Niylah?”

“She’s your date, don’t ask me. Interesting choice but if thats what you want.” Astra shrugs then points her finger at clarke. “There, now you’re ready to go.”

Clarke looks down at herself, a blue knee length dress has replaced her sweatpants and when she puts her hand to her hair she finds it done in a partial updo.

“Hi, I’m Niylah” Oh right, Clarke glances up at her ‘date’. What’s the worst that could happen? She quickly texts Raven that she-  _ they _ will meet her at the school, before grabbing the wrist of her dough date and leading it/her out the door.

\----

“Where’d you find her?” Raven asks as soon as she’s within non shouting distance.

“Oh, she’s. She’s from my old school. Yeah, she decided on a spontaneous day trip to catch up and was cool with coming to the dance. She can’t stay for the whole thing though. She has to be back home tonight.”

“Does she have a name?” Raven asks with a laugh.

“Hi, I’m Niylah”

“Raven Reyes, nice to meet you Niylah…” Raven trails off, looking like she’s waiting for something. Niylah looks at her and then it clicks, a last name.

“Brown.” She whispers.

“Brown” Niylah repeats.

Raven looks between the two of them curiously before shrugging what ever thought she was having off. “Well I hope you like dancing and the smell of teenage guy sweat because I can tell from here none of them put on deodorant.”

“I love dancing, I’m very good at it” Niylah says.

“Awesome, we’ll get along great.” Raven claps her hands together “Okay. Let’s do this.”

They walk into the cafeteria, dropping their bags and phones off at the designated counter with only a little reluctance- can’t they just search them?- then immerse themselves into the sea of dancing bodies.

Clarke let’s herself have fun, as it turns out Astra made Niylah a fantastic dancer, so Clarke goes along with the movements and laughs at the dance off between Niylah and Raven. She kept glancing around the dance floor, but has yet to spot Lexa. It’s only when she goes to get a drink that she sees her. Sitting in one of the chairs along the outer wall. Alone. She starts walking toward her, but stops when Costia gets there first.

“Lexa come dance!” Costia requests although it sounds more like a demand.

“I already told you I don’t dance.” Lexa says looking away. They make eye contact, Lexa’s eyes widening slightly before a resigned look takes over her face. “I think I’m going to go home”

“You cant leave! You’re my date, you can’t embarrass me in front of the whole school! Now lets dance.” Clarke’s pretty sure Costia stopped herself from stomping her foot, but her face has a weird frustrated pout thing going on and Clarke knows this isn’t going to end well.

Lexa shakes her head “I’m not going out there”

“Yes you are.” Costia grits out

“No.” Lexa says firmly, taking herself, Costia, and Clarke by surprise. “I should have said that from the beginning. I don’t want to be here and I don’t want to dance with you.” 

Costia lets out a frustrated noise, actually stomping her foot this time, then storms back into the crowd of people.

By the time Clarke loses sight of Costia and turns back toward Lexa, the chair is empty. She does a quick sweep of the area before guessing lexa made a quick exit out of the side door. Clarke peeks out the window and sees Lexa nudge a rock with her toe. She pushes open the door and quietly walks toward her. 

“Look at you, saying no” She jokes, not sure how else to start the conversation. Lexa gives her a small smile over her shoulder.

“Thought it was about time.” Lexa shrugs "hi."

"Hey"

"You look really nice tonight, Clarke."

"So do you" Clarke says honestly, staring at the back of Lexas head wondering why she won't turn around.

"It might have been too late though." Lexa says with a sigh

Clarkes brow furrows not fully following “I’m sure Costia won’t hold it against you.” She says sitting down on the retaining wall. “I think your reputation is intact.”

Lexa turns to face her fully “I’m not worried about my reputation.”

Clarke swallows hard, it’s probably not what she’s thinking, but “What are you worried about then?”

Lexa stares at her for a few seconds, eyes bouncing between hers, looking for something and Clarke hopes to all deities her face says the right thing. “That I lost my chance.”

Her heart is pounding so loud shes sure Lexa can hear it. “What chance?”

“Isn’t your date going to miss you?” Lexa asks instead of answering the question.

“Who what? Oh, Niylah? She won’t care, all she wants to do is dance anyway.” Clarke tries to reassure, but Lexa doesn’t look convinced 

“She seemed pretty good at it.” Lexa nods “I don’t want you to miss out.”

“I’m not missing anything.” Clarke says standing up and moving so she’s right in front of Lexa. “What chance do you think you missed?” Clarke asks again

“Do you want to dance?” Lexa says after a moment.

“What? I just told you I didn’t want to be in there.” Clarke says a little more than confused.

“Not in there, out here.” Lexa says “With me.”

“With- I thought you said you didn’t dance?” Clarke says even as her hands find their way around Lexa’s neck.

Lexa shrugs as she leads them through a few simple steps, a small smile on her lips “I don’t, not when there’s other people watching at least”

Clarke shakes her head, then rests it on Lexa’s shoulder. “I think I like it better like this anyway” Clarke admits.

“Me too.”

....

“Lexa?” Clarke breaks the silence, leaning back, but not removing herself fully from Lexa’s hold. 

“Yeah?” 

She looks her in the eyes to make sure her point gets across “In case it wasn’t clear now, you didn’t miss your chance.” 

Lexa smiles, a full blown smile “Thanks for letting me know” she laughs

“I just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page”

“And what page would that be?” Lexa asks, gaze flitting between Clarkes eyes and mouth.

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” Clarke teases, her own eyes not straying from Lexas lips.

“I don’t know...could you maybe demonstrate for me instead?”

“If it’s the only way to get the point across” Clarke says with faux seriousness

“I think it is” Lexa nods, licking her lips.

Clarke doesn’t bother trying to come up with another reply. With a slight tilt of her head, she leans into Lexa, brushing their noses together and connects their lips.

It’s soft and sweet and over too quickly, but they're still on school grounds and anything more than a peck or two could get them suspended for inappropriate behavior. 

So they sway along to the faint music that leeches out of the door, content to just be in eachothers arms for the moment.

“Do you want to go get something to eat?” Lexa asks when the chill of the night starts settling over them.

“I’d love to”

\----

They miss the rest of the dance

They miss someone spiking the punch

They miss Costia fawning over Niylah

They miss someone trying to crowd surf

They miss when Niylah starts coughing flour

They miss when Costia runs after her only to find random piles of dough

They miss the resulting melt down of having lost two dates

But when they alternate between sharing fries and sharing kisses, did they really  _ miss _ anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write something for clextober so I did...and now it's 2 am and if you think I'm going to edit this youre wrong. never think that, fool  
> I haven't written anything in a looong time so have my tired nonsensical rambles and maybe the second chapter will be better. peace love and vote (if you live in the us or just in general its good, but here its very important)
> 
> coneheda on tumblr


End file.
